Rainy Meetings
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Three times Hoshitani met Otori in the rain, and how they got together.


It was raining that day…

The usually happy Hoshitani Yuta was upset. Very upset.

Sitting in the rain, he cried. His tears masked by raindrops, honey brown hair getting wet, a hand on his mouth to keep himself quiet, his body slightly shivering from the cold.

He thought he was alone. Only…he wasn't.

Without him noticing, someone came up to him, a black umbrella partially covering him. Hoshitani looks up at the person, a surprised look on his face.

He sees a man with longish white hair with a slight shade of purple, reminding him of white roses, tied up by a red ribbon. His eyes pinkish red, looking at him softly.

They stayed silent for a minute, which seemed like an eternity. Then, the man says, "You're going to catch a cold like that," as he puts the umbrella in the boy's hand.

Blinking, Hoshitani shakes his head, "I'm fine." The man frowns, "You don't seem fine." Then, he notices Hoshitani shivering and sighs, "Here," he gives the boy his jacket.

"Ah… I can't…" Hoshitani tries to reason with him, but the man shoves the jacket into his arm. "I won't take 'no' for an answer," he says.

"T-Thank you," Hoshitani reluctantly takes the jacket, wrapping it loosely around himself, "But, what about you?"

The man smiles, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Hoshitani only tilts his head before nodding.

The man sits down next to him, both of them silent of a minute before the man asks, "Why are you crying?"

Hoshitani's stunned for a moment before collecting himself again, "I-I'm not crying…"

'Uh huh…' the man thinks to himself, then puts a hand on the boy's head, "It's OK. It's just us right now, so you can cry all you want. I won't tell."

At that, Hoshitani cries, leaning into the man's touch for comfort. The man just continues patting the boy's head as he waits for him to tire out.

Once Hoshitani was done crying, he turns to the man, "Thank you." The man smiles, "You're welcome."

Then, it was about time for them to go, before they actually catch colds. They both get up, Hoshitani giving the man his things back, but he just hands the boy the umbrella. "You take it for today. Give it to me the next time we meet," he says.

Hoshitani smiles, "OK…" The man smiles as he starts to walk away. "Wait! I'm Hoshitani Yuta!" Hoshitani yells as the man is almost out of sight. "I'm Otori Itsuki!" he yells back before disappearing.

Hoshitani smiles, running home, Otori's black umbrella in hand, happy to have made a new friend. However, he is embarrassed that he was crying when they just met. He takes a shower and goes to bed, thinking about meeting Otori again and how his smile shined like the moon.

* * *

As for Otori, he was smiling as he thought about Hoshitani Yuta. How his hair reminded him of caramelized honey, and his emerald eyes reminding him of the grassy fields he used to play in. More importantly, that smile. That smile shined like the sun. Even if they just met when the boy was crying, Otori was glad they met at all.

He rubbed his fingers together, just thinking about how soft Hoshitani's hair is, then he shook his head just for thinking that. Sighing, he takes a shower then goes to bed, wondering when they're going to meet next with a smile on his face.

* * *

The second time they meet, it was raining again.

Hoshitani was running, the rain cold, and only wearing a light jacket today. Then, someone grabbed his wrist, "Slow down!" Panting as he stops, Hoshitani looks at the person, "Otori?"

Otori looks at him, "Why are you in such a rush?" Calming, Hoshitani explains that he had a bad day, and just needed to an outlet to feel better.

Otori blinks at him, letting go of his wrist, then sighs as he sees Hoshitani shivering again. "Here," Otori wraps his jacket around the brunet's shoulders.

Hoshitani stutters, "T-thanks. Again." Otori smiles, "No problem."

The he remembers, "Ah. I forgot your umbrella. I'm sorry. I was in such a rush that I forgot it."

Otori shakes his head, "It's OK. Just return it next time." Hoshitani nods, pulling on the fabric of the jacket, tugging it closer. Otori just stares at him for a few moments, Hoshitani noticing his gaze.

"W-what?" Hoshitani asks, now nervous, slightly flushed. Otori shakes his head, smiling, "You just look good in my jacket."

That just makes Hoshitani blush, which makes Otori happy. "Um… I have to get going! I'll…" he takes off the jacket and shoves it in Otori's arms, "See you later!"

Otori blinks as he watches Hoshitani run off, then smiles, "Later, huh?"

* * *

The third time they meet, it was still raining.

Hoshitani was using Otori's umbrella when he saw him dancing in the rain. Eyes widening at the sight, Hoshitani was awed, taking a step closer for a better look.

'Beautiful,' is what he thought. When the dance ended, Hoshitani called out, "Otori!" which surprised him.

Smiling, Otori calls, "Hoshitani…" They stare at each other for a minute before Otori walked up to the boy.

Hoshitani smiles as he lifts the umbrella up over Otori's head, "You want to get a hot drink? I know a good coffee shop."

Otori smiles, "Sure." They walk together, Hoshitani handing the umbrella over to Otori, Otori making sure that they're both under it.

As they come in through the door, a bell rings, announcing their arrival. Otori puts the umbrella away as Hoshitani gets them a table in the back near a window.

A waitress gets their orders: one hot cocoa, and one coffee with sugar.

They are left in the noise of the other customers, but are quiet for about five minutes, which seemed like forever.

"Why were you dancing in the rain?" Hoshitani asks. Otori shrugs, "I just felt like it," then he asks, "What did you think though?"

Hoshitani smiles, "You're dancing… is beautiful. I wish I could dance like that."

Otori smiles back, "I could always teach you…"

"Really?!" Hoshitani asks, sparkles in his eyes, which makes Otori chuckle. "Yes, really."

After getting their orders, Hoshitani and Otori drink their hot beverages, sighing in bliss. "That's good," Otori smiles, which makes Hoshitani giggle a bit.

After a few more sips, they put their drinks down. "Thanks for giving me my umbrella back," Otori says.

Hoshitani smiles, "You're welcome, but I should be thanking you for letting me use it."

Otori shakes his head, "It's fine." They are met with another brief silence.

"It's getting late…" Otori says as he looks at the clock, then looks to Hoshitani, "Don't you have to go home soon?"

Hohsitani shakes his head, "My parents are out on a business trip this week, so I'll be home alone. What about you?"

Otori responds, "I live alone in an apartment." Hoshitani nods. Another brief silence.

"Do you want to come over? You could even stay the night if you want?" Otori boldly asks.

Blinking at him, Hoshitani replies, "Uh… OK. If you insist. Just let me make a call first." Otori nods as Hoshitani leaves to make a quick call. He can't believe he just invited the cute brunet over! Otori mentally cheers.

Hoshitani comes back, and they both get up to leave, Otori stubbornly paying the check. Hoshitani gets the door while Otori gets the umbrella.

* * *

When they arrive at Otori's apartment, they settle down on the couch after removing their shoes and jackets.

Another brief silence…. They stare at each other until one of them makes a move. Hoshitani lightly kisses Otori's cheek.

That just triggers something in Otori, causing him to snap, and kiss the brunet on the lips. Staring into each other's eyes, Otori's dark and hungry while Hoshitani's were slightly scared but held longing.

They take a breathe of air before kissing again, deeply, their tongues touching, melting any doubt in their minds.

Hands run down the brunet's sides, going under his shirt, causing him to shiver, breaking the kiss. Otori looks down at him, softness and hunger in his eyes, picking up the brunet as they kiss again.

As they kiss, Otori takes Hoshitani into the bedroom, breaking the kiss as he gently puts him on the bed.

Otori looks at Hoshitani, flushed and panting, his clothes slightly wrinkled, his shirt shoved up enough to show his stomach, his eyes shining. "Tell me if you want to stop," Otori says as he runs a hand through Hoshitani's soft hair, petting him.

Then, he kisses him, shoving the shirt up more, eventually taking it off. Hoshitani softly moans as he feels Otori tease him, lightly touching his chest. He lets Otori take off his pants and underwear after, revealing a half-hard erection.

Pouting, Hoshitani demands, "Take yours off too." Otori laughs, "As you wish," then strips too. Hoshitani gapes at the half-hard cock before him, Otori teasingly asking, "You like?" Hoshitani could just nod. It was bigger and thicker than his, that's for sure.

Otori places a brief kiss on his lips before kissing the tip of Hoshitani's cock, then sucking on it. Moaning loudly, Hoshitani says, "A-ah…Mm…!" Happy to get such a cute reaction, Otori continues sucking and running his tongue over it, making Hoshitani moan sweetly.

"Mm… Nn… I'm…gonna…" Hoshitani moans, then the pleasure stops, Otori pulling off of him. Whining, Hoshitani asks, "Why'd you stop?"

Otori smirks, "I have a better idea," he says as he nudges Hoshitani's legs apart. Hoshitani whimpers in embarrassment and excitement as Otori gets in between his legs.

He licks Hoshitani's entrance with his tongue, Hoshitani moaning. "You wouldn't…" Hoshitani says before he feels Otori smirk against him, putting his tongue in. The brunet revels in the feeling, clutching the sheets.

Otori thrusts his tongue, defiling him. Hoshitani moans, feeling intense pleasure. Encouraged by the other's moans, Otori thrusts his tongue a few more times before pulling out.

Hoshitani pants as he feels the pleasure leave him, but then. He feels a finger push into him, gasping. Hazy eyes look at Otori, who only thrusts his finger into the knuckle a few times, letting Hoshitani get used to it.

Once Otori felt that he was ready, he put in another finger. Moaning at the slight stretch, Hoshitani pulls Otori into a kiss. Otori fingers and stretches Hoshitani's walls as he kisses him back, feeling those soft walls tighten, practically eating his fingers.

Hoshitani could feel those fingers rubbing his insides, could feel himself clenching on them. When introduced to a third finger, he felt a sting of pain, groaning. Otori kisses him again as he thrusts his fingers in and out of him.

Then, those fingers hit something. "Ah!" Hoshitani yelps, causing Otori to pause for a brief moment. He touches that spot again, lightly rubbing it, Hoshitani moaning as he does, pushing back against the fingers.

Smirking, Otori rubs the spot harder, putting more pressure on it, Hoshitani moaning and arching his back, "There!…More…" He starts thrusting his fingers again, right into that spot, Hoshitani moaning loudly, the sound of pouring rain muffling the noises outside.

Then, Otori takes his fingers out, Hoshitani whining in protest. Shifting positions so that Hoshitani is in his lap, Otori thrusts the fingers back in. Hoshitani moans as Otori holds him, feeing those fingers hit that spot again and again as Otori thrusts hard.

"Ah…! Ahn…! I'm gonna…!" Hoshitani moans, then Otori thrusts his fingers in hard against that spot one more time. He screams as he comes onto the sheets and himself, feeling so much pleasure. Otori stills his fingers, but rubs that spot a few more times, feeling Hoshitani's insides clamp down, squeezing. Panting, Hoshitani looks at Otori, who has a hard-on.

With hazy eyes, Hoshitani gets off of the fingers and Otori's lap, but lowers his head, taking on Otori's cock. Otori moans as he feels Hoshitani suck and lick his length. When he takes the whole thing in his mouth, Otori could only think about how Hoshitani's insides felt on his fingers, how good it would feel to be inside of Hoshitani.

Otori comes quickly just thinking about that, moaning as he releases in Hoshitani's mouth. Hoshitani feels the cum shoot into his mouth, and swallows it before Otori could tell him to spit it out. Otori didn't actually mind as he was panting, Hoshitani getting off the now soft cock, a few drops of cum on his lips.

They both pant, "That was…" Otori starts, "So good," Hoshitani finishes. Otori gets some tissues to clean themselves up. After, they kiss again, and start cuddling.

Yawning, Hoshitani sleepily blinks at him, "Can we… just sleep now?" Otori smiles, "Alright," as he gets off the brunet, laying down next to him. He gets a blanket, covering them both.

Looking at Hoshitani, they kiss goodnight. Hoshitani falls asleep immediately, Otori watching for a bit. He pets the other's hair before kissing Hoshitani's forehead, falling asleep as well.

After that, they talk about last night over breakfast. They both agree to try dating each other before doing something like that again. Eventually, they do, and much more.

* * *

Bonus: Their confession.

"I really like you," Hoshitani blushes, trying not to look into Otori's eyes.

Otori smiles, "I really like you too," as he pulls the puppy into a kiss. Hoshitani kisses back, deepening it.

Breaking apart for air, they both ask at the same time, "Will you go out with me?" They laugh, then smile as they say, "Yes!"

That was how they got together.


End file.
